Spider-Man: Brant's Second Chance
by Sensational Spider-Fan
Summary: The final spin off of Face It Tiger You Just Hit The Jackpot. Madame Web Prime recruits one universes Betty Brant to form one last harem for a Parker out of the inhabitants of his own world. The main universe of this story is a slightly alternate version of mid-late 1970's Marvel.
**Spider-Man: Brant's Second Chance**

 **So this chapter is only half finished but I wanted to offer you patient readers something since my hiatus will last another month or two.**

 **Chapter 1 (Preview)**

 **This is the final spin off of Face It Tiger while Betty is more or less the female lead in this story the idea actually came from me trying to combining elements from what were several seperate story ideas. I'm really glad that I'm going through with this because it's the only way I'll ever be able to really use Liz Allan as she's one of Peter's most underutilized love interest. I hope you enjoy it.**

MC2 Mary Jane now known as Madame Web Prime had been enacting her campaigns and occasional missions of mercy for some time now as it stood she had granted harems to the Peter's of two different universes one made up entirely of her counterparts from across the multi-verse as well as the Felica of that Peter's home universe and one of Felicia's from all over the multi-verse plus the MJ of that world for the other Peter. These two realities and ther inhabitants were protected from the Inheritors detection and their incursions delayed by the Master Weaver. Madame Wb had also assisted the MJ of one universe by helping her save her husband via time-travel, and allowed a collection of MJ clones in one universe become aware of Peter and each other the first. The Weaver had been unwilling or unable to shield these latter two realities and Madame Web had to abandon them to fend for themselves come what may. Naturally a great deal of Spider powered children would be produced to help fight the Inheritors from these worlds but Madame Web wanted to be sure the existence of the multi-verse as well as the lives of her own daughter and baby boy were at stake after all and her vision of the future though keen predicted several possible outcomes of this interdimensional war.

Madame Web had finally managed to talk the Master Weaver into assisting her again but the Weaver had told her that he could only conceal one more reality on the web without his captors being aware and only if it's connections along the strands of life crossed with others across the dimensions to a minimum. Web could only send one woman there and the harem would have to be formed from the world's own inhabitants. Web couldn't visit or follow not even communicate with her choice once she reached the other side without potentially compromising the reality.

 **Marvel 2805**

Madame Web sat on a bench in Central Park with a woman well into her sixties they'd been talking for hours sharing all sorts of stories then the woman finally opened a brown paper bag and removed the blood stained mask that had once belonged to this world's Spider-Man for her counterparts inspection. Madame Web didn't have to be told the story of how this Mary Jane was widowed so many years ago the tragedy was written all over this strand of the web permeating it.

This world's Peter Parker had refused Mephisto's offer but had killed Kinpin as promised after his Aunt died while amnesty could have been granted for the whole civil war thing (though it's very curious indeed how he was denied it six months after all the other heroes were forgiven). He and his wife had lived very successfully on the run for the most part. Peter wouldn't have actually gone through with his threat but a few days after May died MJ announced she was pregnant. For Peter and MJ to survive this new chapter of their lives a message had to be sent to his enemies one written in Fisk blood. Unfortunately having crossed the line Peter's status as a fugitive had become permanent it was only a matter of time really. Peter died fighting a heroic last stand against dozens and dozens of specially armed and armoured cops at the site of Aunt May's grave he refused to surrender refused to give up on the life he had made for himself.

Ben had grown up to be a remarkable man adopting his father's mantle he became the greatest superhero the world had ever seen he led all the world's superheroes and when he was not battling supervillains he spent his time with his wife, mother and three children.

""

""

""

""

""

""

 **Moments Later**

The elderly widow watched as the portal reappeared Madame Web stepped out this time with a passenger an old man about her age (Spider-Man: Reign Peter) that she recognized right away.

"Mary Jane is that you? Are you real? Is it time?"

"Yes Peter it's me."

"I did it MJ I became a hero again, saved the city I did it all for you now we can be together forever."

Mary Jane knew this wasn't her Peter of course but after all these years she'd take an old delusional Peter over none.

"I'll be by your side to my dying breath. I need a moment Peter to speak with this Madame Web but when I'm done you can take me to the church where we started our life together so many years ago."

"I'll wait for you MJ to the end of time."

Mary Jane decided to just leave it at that both of them were getting incredibly sappy. Walking a fair distance out of earshot she brought

 **30 Years Earlier**

 **...**

 **Marvel 1976**

Betty stepped out of the portal and into an alley not far from the Bugle. She took a couple hours to settle her nerves and get used to the world it wasn't hard it was virtually identical to her New York when she was in her early twenties. She knew her instructions, the plan and agenda that had been given her but she had the freedom to determine how it was implemented so what first? See Peter, build some sort of life for herself or recruit one of the women on her list? The decision left her feeling mixed but took less time than anticipated.

The universe Betty found herself in was pretty much the same as her own a month after the 1970's clone saga with a few crucial differences in this world after Ned Leeds had been rescued he and Betty eloped overseas the couple wed somewhere in Paris but Ned spent most of the trip investigating Roxxon, The Brand Corporation, Oscorp, The Scriers, The Foreigner, Gustav Fiers and any number of other dangerous groups and individuals it was inevitable then that an accident would be arranged this world's Ned and Betty dying as their plane exploded on the return trip. because the timeline was less advanced and Ned and Betty's wedding was earlier and different Liz had not met Harry yet. Harry's release from psychiatric care had been delayed as his hypnotherapist Bart Hamilton had chosen an innoportune time to raid one of Norman's lairs and had been murdered by the Hobgoblin who had just discovered the place. (long before the point he did in the 616)

As for Peter and MJ there status was pretty much the same as in the comics up to this point in the timeline. Ever since Gwen died two years ago Peter and Mary Jane had been very close friends one could very easily think they were a couple that whole time given how much they were with one another but they hadn't truly become boyfriend and girlfriend until the night the clone business ended. Since then they'd had several dates but Peter noticed MJ had become different somehow she'd been irritable when he kept ditching her to fight the likes of th Shocker and other costumed criminals in the years Peter had known her she had never seemed to mind an attitude he had mistooken for indifference and largely led to him choosing Gwen in the past. These would seem typical Parker girlfriend problems but only a week ago something had happened that left them both in a somber mood.

Bad guys had abducted the daughter of a computer scientist who used to be a star football player for ESU Spider-Man had tried to save them both but the father died on the football field. Ever since then Peter had been feeling very guilty he knew that if he had arrived just a few seconds faster the outcome would be very different as it was he had been delayed by having to make an excuse for him ditching MJ after they'd both been told of the situation if he had just told her that he was Spider-Man before a man might still be alive and his relationship with Mary Jane might be better... or not. Mary Jane always did say she liked Spider-Man right?

Peter had just finished visiting Aunt May and was on his way to meet MJ at the Coffee Bean when he resolved to tell her his secret.

...

...

Peter was a little bit dissapointed but not nearly as hurt as he expected while the fate of their relationship was uncertain to him his girlfriend had opened up at least partially to a degree she never had before. He trusted her with his life and knowing what he did now about her made her even more of a Jackpot in his eyes he'd put as much work into this as he could. Mary Jane (under Aunt May's prompting) hadn't really allowed no for an answer when Gwen's clone entered his life and he was going to do likewise the days of Peter Parker the timid teenager were over no longer would he give up on the women he loved like he had Betty years ago. This was the dawn of Peter the man free and unburdened from childish insecurities. The memory of Betty again in light of gave him another twinge of pain and regret but he pushed it aside.

At this point he'd just reached the front door to his apartment.

"The woman who I love loves me back and has stuck with me through trial and tragedy my path is set my mind made and no ghost of the past will keep me from her side. Your name is Peter Benjamin Parker and this is the first day of the rest of your life"

 **(Elsewhere In** **the mulit-verse Deadpool and Mayday Parker Watch.**

"Hey that's copyright infringement your daughters supposed to always talk like that!" Deadpool said

"Will you quiet down I think it's rather cute besides how often does someone get to see versions of their parents love story like this?" Mayday replied

"The author made you say that didn't he?"

"What are you talking about?

"Nothing now if you excuse me I have some morons to strangle with a rubber chicken. (May didn't know him well enough to realize he was serious) I'll leave the multi-verse monitor on for you.

"How did I get here?"

"Beats me you should ask him."

And with that Deadpool exited the room leaving May alone with her baby brother.)

 **Back in Marvel 1976**

"... Peter Benjamin Parker and this is the first day of the rest of your life. Huh that's odd the doors unlocked."

Peter strolled in something was amiss but his Spider-Sense hadn't gone off and something seemed missing he turned on the living room light and was given an unwelcome surprise.

"Hello there Peter it's been a while." Betty said as he saw her sitting on his couch.

"Typical Parker Luck." Peter thought.

 **Back In Deadpool's Living Room**

"What!? Don't be a cliffhanger don't end this part on me!" Mayday responded anxiously

But it did and that was that.

 **Read and Review**


End file.
